Pranks
by Jaybail
Summary: Childish as these pranks were, they always seemed enjoyable. But after he met Ally, they never seemed rather important. Until he started pulling them on her.


Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Do you think if I did, I would be writing fanfictions?

Austin has always loved pranks. There was that time he rigged the schools bell to ring every five minutes. Or the time he paid everyone to only mouth words in front of one student so he would think, he was going deaf. And who could forget the time convinced some people in the park that he was a time traveler.

Childish as these pranks were, they always seemed enjoyable. But after he met Ally, they never seemed rather important. Until he started pulling them on her.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

His latest trick has been pouring baking soda and vinegar into the tuba at Sonic Boom. Of course, Ally notice it immediately and made him clean it up.

But it was worth it to see her laugh at his terrible technique of scrubbing. And to have her put her hand over his while showing him the correct technique. He is definitely pulling more pranks on her.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

The next prank he pulled, managed to get a hold of her book and put it in a jello mould. Classic, yet effective. Again he got a scolding, but they both got to eat it out.

She managed to get jello on her cheek (who knows how) and he just couldn't focus on his jello. So he grabbed a napkin and gingerly wiped her face.

He mentally reminded himself to do more pranks involving food.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

On Halloween, he bought a Michael Myers mask and hid in the piano in the practice room. When she came upstairs and sat on the piano bench, he jumped up.

Ally instinctively screamed and punched him square in the jaw. Austin screamed a girly high pitched scream and tore off his mask. On his cheek was a big bruise.

Ally started rambling off apologies. Austin was still in awe at how hard she hits to reply yet. Ally spent an hour nursing him, even when he said he was fine. Of course, he didn't mind Ally's hand on his cheek, but better not to mention it.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

By now, Ally was always on guard for his pranks. But she wasn't expecting a store full of cats when she came in the door. She didn't know how to react.

Austin stepped out from behind the cello and smiled slyly at her, inspecting his handiwork. She was curious of how he got all the cats. Well, who wouldn't be?

He decided to let her think of how he got them. In actuality, he just "borrowed" them from his crazy cat lady neighbor. But more fun to let her think.

They spent the entire morning, kenneling each cat. But one cat he didn't recognized. When Ally asked where to put it, he told her to keep it. He remembered how she told before how much she always wanted a cat.

His reward: A hug, and the cat's name being Pancakes.

Plus a kiss on the cheek that gave him giant butterflies. Yeah, this was a good one.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

The next day, Ally woke up early and got to Sonic Boom before Austin. She set up a little trap for him. Then she hurries upstairs so he wont see her. When Austin was walking up to Sonic Boom, whipped cream in hand, he noticed a stack of pancakes on the counter.

Not just any pancakes, he quickly realized. Peanut butter, banana, chocolate pancakes, which just happen to be his favorite. It was rather suspicious, but it looked way too delicious to pass up.

'How did the pancakes get there though?' He thought, 'Ally has that no eating in the store policy' Finally he gave up, and went to the stack of pancakes, dropping his whipped cream.

When he gets a grip on the plate, he realizes that this is stupid and starts to remove his hands. But his hands are stuck to the plate. He grunts in frustration. He's glued to the plate.

An idea popped into Austin's head. As long as he was already trapped, he might as well eat the pancakes. But as he tried to lift, the plate wouldn't budge. It was glued to the table.

Ally, who had been watching her friend struggle, walked down the stair case to laugh at him freely. Austin promptly stuck his tongue out at her.

Ally noticed the whipped cream and decided to have even more fun with him. She takes the whipped cream and puts some on Austin's nose and hair. She laughs as Austin tries to eat the whipped cream.

After a bit of teasing, Ally grabbed the glue remover and got Austin's hands of the plate and the plate of the counter. They ended up having a little picnic up in the practice room, splitting the pancakes.

Even as they were eating and slightly "snuggling" they both knew what her prank meant. It means "Bring it on"

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Over the next few weeks, dozen of pranks had been pulled. Ally, who turned out to be a prank mastermind, managed to trap Austin in his room using plastic cups and Austin paid an old man to pretend he thought Sonic Boom was a train station.

Today, Austin has set a bucket of yellow gunk on the door in the practice room. He waited on the piano for Ally to show. When he heard footsteps coming to the door, he set up his camera to take pictures.

When the door opened, it fell on a certain short Latina who had stopped by to pick up her purse. Trish's face was full of fury. All that must be said, Austin walked home with a limp that night.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

After the Trish incident, Austin has been very careful with his pranks, making sure that his pranks would only effect Ally. Although what he had planned today, was no prank.

Austin walked into Sonic Boom with a purpose, only pausing to dodge Ally's daily prank, which had something to do with that trip wire.

He marches behind the counter and to Ally. Before she could open her mouth he crashes his lips on her. At first she is shocked, but then she melts into it.

When they break apart, Ally makes Austin reassure her that this isn't a prank. Austin smiles and connects their lips again.

A/n- So, yeah, that's pretty much it. I wrote the end at 2 in the morning, so not my best, but not terrible. Please review!


End file.
